


Six Times Elizabeth Was Interrupted

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Elizabeth's plans were interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Elizabeth Was Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 June 2012  
> Word Count: 1512  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: see author's notes below for prompts used  
> Summary: Six times Elizabeth's plans were interrupted.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series AU. No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really need to get back into writing for these two more often. And hopefully get them some actual smut one of these years. LOL! So this used six of the [](http://licenseartistic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://licenseartistic.dreamwidth.org/)**licenseartistic** prompts to help me get caught up again, as follows ::
> 
>   * December 2011 prompt :: Picture prompt - Fireplace [from January 2011]  
> 
>   * January 2012 prompt :: Celebration  
> 
>   * February 2012 prompt :: "Love is everything it's cracked up to be... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." -- Erica Jong  
> 
>   * March 2012 prompt :: Watermelon  
> 
>   * April 2012 prompt :: Spring  
> 
>   * May 2012 prompt :: Research
> 

> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/), but all remaining mistakes are totally mine.

**i. on a winter's night (12-17-11)**

"The kids are finally down for the night," I say wearily, coming into the living room of the chateau Kerry rented for the weekend.

Kerry turns around to watch me over the back of the couch. She's backlit by the fire, but I can see the emotions swirling in her eyes, beckoning me closer. Helplessly drawn by her siren's song, I take my place next to her on the couch.

"I bet they sleep like the dead tonight," she finally says as she curls into my side, my arm going around her shoulders. "They played pretty hard out in the snow today."

"Have I thanked you yet for this lovely early Christmas gift, my love?"

She smiles up at me, and I'm lost in the reflection of the flames dancing in her eyes. Leaning in closer, I press my lips to hers once, twice, thrice. Each kiss lingers a little longer than the last, and I'm quite willing to do anything she wants.

"Oh, I think you might have mentioned it once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Her voice is husky, eyes dark with desire, and she pulls me closer for another kiss. Shifting on the couch, I lean back and pull her on top of me, hands roaming along her back and hips.

"Mama!"

Henry's terrified voice echoes down the hall, and I can feel Kerry pulling away instantly. I'm on my feet and following in her wake, any thoughts of lovemaking fading into the background.

**ii. after a double shift (01-23-12)**

The bed shifts and I'm instantly awake, thanks to years of internships and residencies. Before I register what it is I'm doing, I'm on my feet and reaching for clothing.

"Liz, what are you doing?"

"Have to answer the page."

"There's no page, Liz."

Strong hands tug me back onto the bed, and I sprawl against Kerry in an undignified manner. The shift in positions is enough to snap me out of my exhaustion-induced fog to stare at her in confusion.

"What page?"

Kerry chuckles and taps the tip of my nose. "You were sleepwalking again."

"Oh, for God's sake!" I mutter and try to get up again, but Kerry won't let me. "Kerry, were you planning to let me up?"

"Nope. You need sleep, doctor's orders." I snort at that, but don't move when she starts to stroke my cheek. "Only letting you up enough to get comfortable again. You know better than offer to work a double on any kind of football weekend, particularly when it's getting close to the Superbowl."

"It's not my fault you Americans get so caught up in--"

"And you Brits are no better when it comes to soccer," she replies with a grin and starts stroking my face again. "Just go back to sleep, love. We can discuss this once you've properly rested."

**iii. on Valentine's Day (02-14-12)**

"You know, I think it's abhorrent that the Chief of Staff is forced to work on Valentine's Day," I say, not even bothering to hide my pout. I don't care that she can't see it over the phone, I'm going to pout anyway.

"The Chief of Staff needs to keep her skills up to par, Liz," she says in that patented Mom tone she's so good at. "Besides, I didn't even realize the date when I agreed to the shift change with Luka."

"Yes, well, he'd best have a damned good excuse, or he'll be hearing from me."

Kerry chuckles, and there's a knowing purr in her tone that makes me weak in the knees. "You know, I like it when you're all forceful and dominant, love."

"Well, it's not fair! I had the whole night planned, Kerry. Rachel was going to watch the kids for us and everything."

"You really did have plans for us, didn't you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell--"

"Hey, Doc?" Malik's voice carries over the line, cutting me off. "We've got a three car collision coming in."

"Liz, I'll have to--"

"Call me back," I finish for her. "I know. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**iv. in bed (03-19-12)**

Kisses cover every centimeter of Kerry's collarbones as my fingers dance across her stomach. She squirms beneath me, but doesn't try to stop me. In fact, her hands press my head closer to her body, guiding me toward her chest. Who am I to deny her request? I drag my tongue down along her sternum, then turn my head slightly to nip at the curve of her right breast.

"Liz," she moans, chest arching into my touch.

"Hmm?" I ask, humming the word against her skin as I kiss my way up to capture her nipple.

"Watermelon."

What did she just say? I pull back to stare at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I forgot to cut up the watermelon for the fruit salad for Ella's class potluck tomorrow," she says, trying to pull my head back down to her chest. "I'll just take care of it in the morning." When I resist her gentle tug, she blinks at me. "Liz?"

I sit up and shake my head, reaching for her robe. "Go take care of it now."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't. You've completely ruined the moment for me. Go take care of it, or _I'll_ be worrying about it and completely distracted."

"I'm sorry, Liz," she says and presses a kiss to my lips before getting up. "I'll make it up to you when I come back. I promise."

**v. doing housework (04-22-12)**

"Liz?"

"Up here," I call from the attic, but don't stop digging through the box opened in front of me.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs clues me in to the fact that Kerry's coming to investigate.

"What on earth are you doing up here?"

I glance up at her with an arched brow. "Pole dancing. What does it look like I'm doing, Kerry?" Her eyes get that far away look and I bite back a smirk. "Are you picturing me pole dancing?"

"Mm-hmm. It's rather sexy."

"Oh?" I ask, turning to make a space for her next to me. "Do tell."

She sits next to me when I tug on her hand, smiling. "You're dancing to some kind of house music. You know the stuff that has the throbbing bass that can change the rate of your heartbeat?" When I nod, she tucks a stray lock of my hair back behind my ear. "You're wearing a lab coat and some of the most terrifyingly high heels I've ever seen."

"And nothing else?" My heartbeat is certainly starting to change from the way she's describing this little scenario.

"No, you've got a g-string on, too."

Before she says another word, I grab her hand and quickly head toward the stairs, pulling her behind me. Spring cleaning can wait. I'd much rather be playing out this fantasy.

**vi. planning a family vacation (05-12-12)**

There are more brochures on the table than when I started. I swear they've begun to procreate. And my piles are not staying nice and neat either. They're conspiring against me, I know they are.

"Why did I get stuck with this again?" I mutter darkly.

"You volunteered," Kerry says brightly.

I turn to study her for a long moment. She's got her back to me as she cooks the bacon for our lunch of BLTs with cheese and avocado. The tomato soup will be heated up while she's assembling the sandwiches. I know this routine quite well after all these years. The kids will be home from their sleepover at Rachel's in a little while, and we both know they'll be quite famished.

"I thought we'd just take a drive up to Wisconsin, check out Door County or something. I didn't know that I'd have to plan every single minute of the bloody trip."

She stops and turns to face me. "I never said you had to plan every single minute of the trip, Liz. I just said that you needed to make contingency plans."

"Well, I don't want this job anymore. It's ruining my desire to ever have a family vacation again. This is bloody exhausting and aggravating."

"So take a break and help me make lunch. Once that's done, we can look over everything tonight and start making decisions. Memorial Day weekend is a couple weeks off yet. All we need to do for sure is rent the RV again like we did last year. The rest can be decided later."

Smiling broadly, I move to pull her in my arms for a warm kiss. "Considering you've already rented the RV?" I ask and laugh when she winks at me. "Then I guess I can help with lunch. What do you need me to do?"

She points to the vegetables that need chopping. Dropping another kiss on her lips, I let her get back to the bacon as I start doing my own work. The vacation planning can wait.


End file.
